1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ankle brace system to be worn on the outside of a shoe.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A foot and especially an ankle of a human being is a complex structure and at the same time an essential member used in many sporting activities. A foot can experience a variety of injuries such as strains, sprains, and fractures. In order to reduce the number of foot injuries, athletes attempt to protect the ankle, for example, by strengthening the ankle with tape. However, tape is inconvenient in certain aspects, since it is a cumbersome procedure to place and to remove the tape, since it takes time and patience to tape the foot, since the applied tape may shift after application of the tape, and since the fastening of the tape might not hold. In addition, the amount of tape required and thus the weight added to the foot and ankle can be substantial based on the overlapping of several layers of tape since one single layer of tape would not provide enough support to the ankle based on the relatively large elasticity of the tape. The removal of the tape and the therewith associated rolling up of the tape also requires time and patience.
L. H. Shaw in U.S. Pat. No. 958,896 teaches a method of making rands and of producing rand strips.
Tweedie in U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,977 teaches a boot top where a strap of patent leather or other suitable material connects the lower edges of the quarters across the arch of the foot.
Petri in U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,551 teaches an ankle brace, where forward-meeting edges of the casing are provided with straps and buckles to allow proper adjustment of the device. A similar strap and buckle extends from one side of the casing across to the other at its lower extremity.
Wharton in U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,400 teaches a stocking and shoe protector, where a cross-strap is adapted to extend across the shank portion of the shoe sole.
Cramer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,433 teaches an ankle stabilizer comprising a flexible jacket, a first strap, a second strap, a first fastener member associated with the first strap and a second fastener member associated with the second strap.
Vogelbach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,058 teaches a biomechanical ankle brace for treating an ankle. The brace has an elastic sleeve with a plurality of elastic strips secured to the sleeve. The sleeve is attached to a patient's ankle, and the elastic strips are wrapped around the ankle. The reference employs strips which are attached with hook and loop tape, such as Velcro.
Hoyt, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,960 teaches an overshoe which includes a sole section, a shoe section, and an ankle cover section having a flap. The flap is detachably secured in position by a fastener.
Krahenbuhl in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,623 teaches an ankle support for use by persons recovering from an ankle injury. The ankle support includes a flexible heel foot support or shoe for fitting around the foot and ankle. A non-stretchable strap is fitted through a sleeve to pass over the outer ankle bone.
Cooper in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,620 teaches an ankle brace with a stretchable, padded underliner which is open at the front to receive a wearer's foot and close therearound.
Hely in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,486 teaches an ankle stabilizing appliance including a boot-like body member, and a pair of stabilizing straps which extend in opposite directions from the rear edge portions of the body member. The stabilizing straps are adapted to extend across and under the foot of the wearer, and then upwardly to a releasable attachment point on the side of the body member.